Horology or the study of time is only in a primordial state. The workings of the internal biological clock have been explored with regard to physiological cyclical activities including wakefulness, nasal engorgement, and cognitive functioning as well as pathological states such as insomnia, epilepsy, migraine headaches, and defective perception of time in patient's suffering with Korsakoffs psychosis and Parkinson's disease such as underestimation of the duration of time.
The ability for timekeeping and making accurate decisions regarding the duration of time intervals is important in daily life. Sensorial influences on cognitive understanding of duration of time have remained in the development stage, mainly focusing on visual and auditory stimuli. It would be useful to provide a means of altering an individual's perception of time duration that is non-invasive, convenient, safe, and easy to administer.